


Putting On A Show

by Opium_Smoke



Series: Kinks of the Gate [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kink - Exhibitionist, Kink - Voyeurism, Kink – Toys, Light incestuous relations, M/M, Manga Cannon AU, May contain spoilers, Rough Sex, minor breath play, on screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well known that Edward liked the attention that being the Fullmetal alchemist could bring. Roy never dreamed what it would translate to in the bedroom. (2nd in ‘Kinks of the Gate’)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting On A Show

**Author's Note:**

> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): Sequel to “Blessings of the Gate”. Sort of. Well technically it’s a prequel to the events in “Blessings of the Gate”, since it explores some stuff that was mentioned in there. Now for the sake of the flow of the story, let’s just ignore the realities of anal fingering (But if you’re going to do, get some gloves. And lube. Do not forget the lube.) I can’t believe that I can write something like the “Cat’s Revenge” and yet something like this was so difficult. Oh, and Edward can still do alchemy and he has all his human limbs. But you should have picked up the human limbs from “Blessings of the Gate”; I think it was implied. As always, a big thankyou for all the Kudos (and the hits!) 
> 
> Conception Date: 18/8/2014  
> Completion Date: 5/3/2015

They entered the house with a crash, hands tearing at buttons, clumsy with lust. Wet mouths tried to devour each other. The colonel lifted his blond companion, the blond automatically encircling his lover with his legs, rutting against the other man. With a loud thump the senior officer pushed his smaller partner against the wall, burying his face desperately against the other’s neck, biting the tanned skin. The younger panted, eyes wide with need.

‘Roy… mmmhmmm…Havoc… Al…’ The smaller man moaned his eyes closing in bliss, as Roy worked his way up Edward’s neck.

‘Out.’ Mumbled Roy, his breath tickling Edward.

‘Bed!’ Gasped Edward as he wrenched Roy’s head up for a heated kiss. He felt Roy hum his agreement, as they blindly navigated their way down the hall and up the stairs. By the time they had reached the second floor both men had lost their jackets and shirts. Edward had also been able to lose his shoes and one sock. Roy on the other hand still had his work boots on. 

Roy suddenly let Edward go. 

With an undignified squawk of surprise the startled blond landed in a tangle of hair and clothes on their bed. Landing an indignant slap on the older man’s arm, Edward smirked at his lover’s frustration at his work boots. Shucking off his remaining sock, Edward shuffled up to the headboard to sit on the pillows there, just out of Roy’s reach. Quickly un-belting and unzipping his leather pants, he let lose a sultry moan as one of his hands snaked its way into his pants, its partner playing with one of his rosy nipples. 

Roy’s head whipped round, the desperate look on his face almost making the sun kissed man laugh. With a rumbling growl, Mustang started crossing the dark navy sheets, intent on the teasing blond. Said blond merely shuffled further away. Frustrated, Mustang made a swipe for the blond only to get a metal foot in his face. Trapped between the teasing blond and the necessity (though growing less the more the blond teased) to take off his shoes, the pale skinned man gave his lover a pleading look, only for the blond to smirk and shake his head. Mustang stared helplessly as his lover began sucking on his fingers, pleased moans and hums of contentment coming from him. With an exclamation of irritation Mustang ripped off his boots, kicking off his socks as he was finally able to pounce on the blond. He rubbed the blond through his pants, the unexpected pleasure causing the blond’s eyes to roll up for a moment.

Mustang let out a yelp of surprise as Edward rolled them over, straddling the older man’s torso. 

‘Wanna ride you.’ He murmured against Roy’s lips. Their kiss was wet and messy, their minds half on the kiss, half on removing their pants.

‘Commando?’ Roy asked in a husky voice, before biting Edward’s neck. He could almost imagine the smirk on his blond’s face as he replied.

‘Been wanting you since lunch.’ There was a gasp as Roy’s tongue tickled the little bit of skin he nipped between his teeth. ‘You’re forbidden from eating skewers at work ever again.’

‘Guess I’ll have to order a wrap next time.’ Roy chuckled at the tortured moan of exasperation from the blond straddling him. ‘Lube?’

Edward grunted in annoyance before crawling off Roy on all fours to the bedside table. Leaning over, ass waggling in the air he grumblingly wondered why Roy kept insisting on keeping the lube in the bottom drawer. Meanwhile Roy took the opportunity to shuck off his pants, before the little minx could distract him again. The older man ran an appreciative eye over his partner’s ass. He knew Edward hated how he always moved the lube to the bottom drawer, but the sight of that ass and Edward’s flushed face when he retrieved the lube wasn’t something Roy was prepared to give up quite that easily. 

As Edward groped around inside for the lube, a flash of blue from the slightly open bathroom door caught his attention, but when he looked up there was nothing there. However this mystery didn’t occupy him for long as he was distracted by Roy’s attempts at stripping him of his leather pants. 

Glancing behind, Edward saw Roy had managed to get them half way down but was having problems peeling them off his legs. Smirking to himself Edward lent forward and did a somersault roll off the bed, cleanly pulling his legs out of the unforgiving leather. Turning round to face his surprised lover he gave a feral smirk before pouncing on him. Impatiently, Roy snatched the lube from Edward while the latter proceeded to thoroughly distract him, as Roy struggled to get the lube properly on his fingers. 

Pinning Roy to the bed under him, Edward ran a slow teasing series of kisses up the man’s chest. Edward’s mischief didn’t last for long, as he felt calloused fingers separate his buttocks and the tingly warmth of the lube at his entrance. The slippery fingers teased his entrance, circling and pressing forward provocatively. Edward felt the slight smirk on his lover’s lips as they pressed against his and saw the spark of amusement in his dark eyes. With an irritated growl he shoved his hips back trying to get those damned fingers to stop playing with him, however the man’s fingers moved further away. Edward felt the smirk widen and saw how his lover’s eyes crinkled up at the edges in mirth. Withdrawing from the kiss, Edward snarled at Roy.

‘Get your damn fingers in me so I can ride you, you goddamned fuck-TEASE!’ the last word was squealed (though Edward would never admit it afterwards) as Roy slid both his fingers into the clenching warmth. 

‘You were saying?’ Roy said teasingly as he flexed his fingers in his boyfriend. The blond threw back his head, eyes closed, as a moan ripped its way out of his throat, his strong hands resting on Roy’s chest as he arched his back, sweat starting to form on the chiselled torso. Roy’s gaze wandered down the sparse trail of golden hairs that led down to the erect cock. Using his unoccupied hand Roy massaged Edward’s balls, while he used his middle finger to massage the spot behind them. Edward’s eyes flew open in surprised pleasure. However from his upside down vision, he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye that unexpectedly aroused him more. 

From behind the bathroom door, he could see Al and Havoc watching them. Havoc seemed to be watching them with an expression of fascinated awkwardness. His brother on the other hand was watching with avid interest, a faint pink blush staining his face as he licked his lips.

In that moment, Edward didn’t have time to think about right or wrong, too many things were happening at a time. The only thing he knew, was that having his brother and his boyfriend watching him have sex was a huge fucking turn on. Edward felt his cock pulse with need under his audience’s heated gaze. Conscious of his audience, Edward lifted himself slightly and impaled himself on Roy’s fingers, a luscious moan leaving his mouth. Looking directly at his audience he sucked his fingers wantonly, watching the crimson flush that took over their faces. 

Roy watched the inflammatory vision of his boyfriend fucking himself on his fingers. He was slightly mystified when Edward began sucking on his fingers. However this gave way to interested surprise as the tanned fingers tangled with his own in loosening the younger. Edward had never done anything like this before, but if it made his lover this aroused, who was he to say anything?

‘More…Roy…’ Edward moaned breathily, leaning down, his golden stray wisps of hair reaching down to tickle Roy’s chest. ‘It’s not enough…’ he whined as he rocked gently against Roy.

‘Ask nicely…’ Murmured the colonel as he nibbled on a flaming red ear. The older man let out an exclamation of surprise as he was pushed down. Edward leant over him, the shimmery curtain of his hair dimming the light around them as Edward proceeded to snog the air out of him. As Roy became increasingly light headed, he was dimly aware of Edward fiddling with something. Edward reared back and suddenly there was air again. Roy lay there gasping, as Edward lightly kissed his cock, nibbling along the thick vein on the underside. Edward teased the older man, alternately suckling and blowing air on Roy’s cock. Roy on the other hand wanted nothing more than to grasp those blond tresses and get the damned tease to stop. However, this was not possible. There was a clinking of metal as Mustang discovered the cuffs restraining his hands to the bedposts. 

‘I don’t need to play nice. Not when you want me like this. Edward purred, palming Roy’s erection to emphasise his point. Roy growled throatily, the deep rumbling sending a shiver of arousal through Edward. It was a promise of heat, friction and delicious fullness that had Edward licking his lips.

‘Just you wait till I get free.’ Roy threatened as he tested the cuffs. Edward just smirked in reply, as he dipped into their bedside drawer. Straightening up into both knees Edward lasciviously slurped his way from the tip to the base of the red dildo. 

‘I’ll be making sure you’re too tired to do anything once you’re free.’ Edward replied as he settled between Roy’s legs.

‘Don’t you dare.’ Said Roy, his eyes riveted on the dildo. ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’

‘Oh relax Roy.’ Edward drawled lazily. Making sure that all members of his little audience could see, Edward slowly pushed the dildo into his well-prepared orifice. He let out a soft whuff of air at the discomfort of the initial stretch, which morphed into a drawn out moan as he adjusted to the intrusion. Edward’s senses were on fire, the world around him hyper-real. Never had he felt this dirty, never been this bold before. Edward smirked inwardly as Roy’s eyes bugged slightly, his lover lost for words; He would definitely have to surprise his boyfriend more often. Resting one cheek on Roy’s inner thigh Edward playfully tormented the dark haired man’s cock, hot breaths of damp air a tantalising teasing mockery of the younger man’s ass. 

‘Edward,’ Roy said threateningly, as he pulled hard on the cuffs. ‘Stop being such a cock tease and let me fuck you…’

Edward simply laughed, smirking up from where he was giving tiny licks to the crown of Roy’s cock. 

‘Hmmm… now I’m pretty sure I heard something similar not too long ago.’ He replied mockingly, as he thrust the dildo slowly in and out. Sneaking a glance, he checked the reflection of the two voyeurs in the glass covering the print above their bed. Alphonse was unabashedly jerking Havoc off while rutting up behind him. Havoc on the other hand was half-heartedly squirming in an attempt to get Alphonse to stop, while decidedly not looking in Edward’s direction. However the older blond kept sneaking glances. With a faint but definite pop, Edward removed the dildo, feeling distinctly empty. Coating his fingers in the precum slicking Roy’s cock, Edward carefully lay on the bed between his boyfriend’s legs, the cleft of his ass, resting teasingly against the balls and base of Roy’s cock.

‘What are you doing Edward?’ Roy asked warily, mystified by the blond’s strange actions. Edward didn’t reply except to give a teasing wriggle of his hips. Half rolling backwards so that his feet almost touched the mattress at the foot of the bed above his head, he spread his legs. He looked up at the mirror, Roy had asked him to alchemize into the ceiling. From his position Edward was just able to see his brother and Havoc at the bathroom door. Havoc has stopped pretending to not be watching and was now staring with blatant interest. 

In a move that would have done a world class contortionist proud, Edward began to thrust his lubed up fingers into his ass, scissoring them. Checking on his boyfriend’s reflection, Edward couldn’t help but smirk as his lover swallowed, his eyes flicker between Edward’s reflection in the mirror and the real deal. The two voyeurs on the other hand were furiously jerking each other off, wetly kissing each other while sneaking glances at him. Edward added a third finger, a moan escaping from him as he watched their eyes widen in arousal. Smirking he felt around and found the dildo, listening to the soft intake of breath as his fingers followed the dildo in. 

‘Edward,’ Roy pleaded ‘come on, don’t tease me like this.’

‘Are you sure Roy? You seem to be enjoying the show.’

‘I’d enjoy it more if I was in it.’ Roy quipped back. Edward bit his lip at the images Roy’s words illuminated in his mind a tremor shivering its way through his body, the roiling heat in the pit of his abdomen coiling in on itself. Whimpering slightly he let his legs fall back onto the bed before straddling his lover’s hips.

‘Well let’s see how well you can perform.’ Edward challenged as he rocked against Roy, the older man’s cock rubbing softly against the cleft of his ass. With a playful growl Roy bucked, causing a surprised shriek to leave the Fullmetal alchemist. Edward was forced to balance himself by placing a hand on Roy’s torso while his other arm was outstretched.

‘How about a rodeo?’ Roy asked teasingly. Edward finally found his balance scowling down at his mischievous lover. Leaning back slightly Edward felt around smirking as his hand found what he had been looking for. Mustang froze mid buck as he felt the hand caressing his cock.

‘I think a ride on the Mustang would be a better addition.’ Edward bantered back. Lifting his hips he lined himself up with Roy, the latter’s eye’s widening as he remembered the dildo in his boyfriend’s ass. With a soft gasp he felt the tightness of his lover surround him, the strange feeling of the dildo rubbing against his cock, tightening the entryway to an almost excruciatingly painful point. Roy stared up into his lover’s eyes, blown wide from the sensations running through him, lips parted as he caught his breath. With a grunt, Edward impaled himself full on Roy’s cock, throwing his head back in a guttural moan as the dildo pressed Roy’s cock roughly against his prostate. Roy admired the image, before him; his avenging angel, eyes a shimmering molten gold to match the wild strands of hair sticking to his forehead, petal lips parted as he moaned, balancing himself against Roy’s chest as he lifted then slammed down his hips, riding him with all the passion of a Valkyrie.

Roy strained up to kiss his lover, however the handcuffs prevented Roy from dragging the blond down to him. Frantically the older man thrust his hips as he felt the pleasure intensify like a whirlpool in his lower abdomen. Edward, seeing what Roy wanted leant forwards to kiss him, tongues and teeth clashing as they desperately kissed, neither able to get enough of the other.

‘Want to… hah… touch you…’ Panted Roy between kisses ‘Want... to feel you…mmm… love you…more… let me… haaah… touch you.’ 

‘Nuh…aaaah. I’m in control tonight… mmmaah’ Edward mumbled in reply as Roy kissed his way down Edward’s neck. Edward barely had time to register Roy’s smirk against his skin, when the bastard changed angle slightly. Edward ripped himself away from Roy, throwing his head back as a guttural unrestrained moan forced its way out of Edward. This new angle caused the dildo to press against his prostate whenever Roy withdrew. Edward felt his arse twitch convulsively round the dildo and his lover. The constant stimulation was almost too much for him; he felt like he was melting, but at the same time he felt his muscles tensing hard enough to make his bones ache. He frantically frotted against Roy, desperately reaching for his orgasm, anything to release the unbearable pressure driving him insane. He swore that if he died from pleasure, he was going to haunt Roy with a permanent erection. 

‘Bastard.’ He gasped glaring at Roy, however the sting of the insult was diluted by his pleasure blown pupils, and flushed cheeks. He felt the gazes of the two voyeurs scorching his back as he grasped his cock, roughly pleasuring himself as his other hand instinctively reached for a nipple teasing the sensitive bud of flesh. A rather mischievous thought popped into his head. Concealing the grin that threatened to paint it’s self all over his face, Edward shifted his attention from his nipple to the dildo, half twisting round on the pretext of removing it. A moan rippled from Roy at the sensation of the dildo slowly being withdrawn. 

Very deliberately Edward made eye contact with the voyeurs, feeling the blush flee from his cheeks to his ears. Alphonse blushed in response, however he didn’t stop grinding against Havoc. The smoking blond was another matter. He froze, eyes darting around, looking any and everywhere except at Edward. However his eyes kept darting back to Edward like magnets drawn to iron. 

Deliberately Edward ignored them, wringing out moans from Roy as he drew out the dildo, only to push it back in. Edward could feel his own orgasm pending. Abandoning the dildo, he concentrated on jerking himself off and from the look on Roy’s face, it wouldn’t be long till he came either. A particularly brutal thrust from Roy has him crying out in surprise as his pleasure suddenly crested and broke over him, the pearly white ropes of cum spraying out over Roy. A second later Roy’s face contorted in ecstasy as his hot seed filled Edward. Gently they rocked together, slowly coming down from their shared bliss. Roy was the first to recover. Absentmindedly he tried to brush the hair out of his face, but frowned as he felt the pull of the cuffs.

‘Hey, sleepy head, mind letting me out of these?’ He asked, nudging the supine body of his lover with his hip. Edward moaned, his face still planted in the pillow next to Roy. Clumsily he lifted both arms above his head and sloppily clapped them together. Abruptly rolling to one side to face Roy, he reached up and tapped the links of the cuffs, before rolling back to face plant into the pillow. With a chuckle, Roy sat up and undid the cuffs, carelessly tossing them onto the side table. 

‘I’m going to wash up first.’ He whispered kissing his sleepy, sweaty angel. He received a lazy doe like glance and a sleepy hum of ascent. He had just gotten out of the bed when Edward bolted upright, eyes wide, as he nervously licked his lips.

‘Ah… ummm… don’t go. Come lie here for a while.’ Edward asked, giving him puppy eyes. Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise. His lover had never been the cuddling type.

‘Sure, just let me rinse off the evidence of your affection.’ He replied teasingly. However his words didn’t have quite the effect that he thought they would have, as Edward looked like he was going to panic.

‘Ummm… actually Roy…’ Edward said nervously ‘I kinda broke the shower. I haven’t gotten round to fixing it. Maybe you should use Al and Havoc’s shower.’ Roy was now looking suspiciously at the blond. Edward was a terrible liar, though he had gotten better over the years. However he was terrible at misdirection, and Roy had a feeling whatever it was Edward was trying to hide it had to do with the bathroom. He made one final comment to test his hypothesis.

‘Well, I’ll just wipe off then. How about I grab a warm towel? You can’t be comfortable with my seed leaking out.’ He said reasonable before moving off to the bathroom. There was the rustle of sheets and a damp hand clamped down onto his wrist. Looking down at his boyfriend he saw a fiery blush creeping across his face as he looked away to one side. Roy sat back down, much to Edward’s relief.

‘What are you trying to hide Ed?’ Roy asked. Edward looked away and remained silent.

‘Did you redecorate the bathroom with gargoyles again?’ A silent head shake was his answer.

‘Change my shampoo to pink hair dye?’ Another head shake.

‘Transmuted the water to oil? Changed my cologne to perfume?’ More head shaking.

‘Well then, it can’t be that bad. I may as well find out the damage, if you won’t tell me.’ Roy tried to tug his arm away. ‘Edward. I won’t be mad. I promise and even if I get angry, you know I love you too much to stay angry for long.” 

Roy stood up abruptly, taking advantage of Edward’s slackened grip; dropping the L bomb always worked wonders. He ignored Edward’s shout of protest as he walked over to the bathroom. There was a scuffle inside as Roy pushed the half open door fully open. Roy raised his eyes in bemusement at the unusually large linen bin, glancing back at his boyfriend. Edward was sporting his “Uh-how-am-going-to-explain-this” face.

‘Um, I picked up all the laundry?’ Edward said weakly laughing nervously.

‘You forgot the lid.’ Roy deadpanned. There was a muffled oath, a muffled clap and the familiar blue sparks of alchemy as the linen bin grew a lid. Roy picked up the lid and looked down at the two sheepish men.

‘Now, do you mind telling me what you might be doing in here?’ Roy asked archly. 

‘Erm… it was supposed to be a surprise?’ Alphonse said hesitantly as he got out of the hamper. ‘Havoc was stuck on what to get you for your birthday. He was thinking of getting you a new cologne, but he had no idea what kind of cologne you liked. He wanted to sneak into your bathroom and check, but I told him that brother also wears cologne, so he had better make sure not to get the two mixed up. He asked me how he was supposed to tell them apart and I said I knew what the cologne brother uses smelt like. So we thought we’d sneak in when you and brother were out, but you came back early and well we kind of got trapped.’ Alphonse finished sheepishly. Havoc scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

‘Edward. You knew they were in here the whole time.’ Roy said turning back to his lover. The sight of his lover buried face first in the pillows and the flaming tips of his red ears was all the answer he needed. Suddenly it all seemed to fall into place; the unusual level of sensuality and adventurousness he had shown while Roy had been fingering him, the dildo that was only usually used when they were putting on a show for each other, the increased vocalism of his pleasure. By all rights Roy should have charbroiled the two voyeurs. But remembering how lively and sensual his lover had been gave Roy cause for thought. 

‘Edward?’ he called to the huddled form on the bed ‘We need to talk. I’m not mad I promise.’

The blond head disappeared under the covers. Roy rolled his eyes in exasperation before striding over and ripping the covers off. Edward buried his face in the pillow, but not before Roy caught the expression of absolute mortification on his face.

‘Stop right there Havoc.’ Roy commanded without turning round. Havoc froze from where he had been trying to sneak out the door. Alphonse, having better sense, had settled himself in a chair by the dresser, and was eying his brother thoughtfully. Standing up he walked over to the bed before tackling his brother. The action caused both Roy and Havoc to stare, mouths open at the non sequitur. Edward yelped in surprise, half throwing off his brother and sitting up.

‘What the hell Al!’ He exclaimed in confusion. His brother just grinned up at him from where he lay sprawled in Edward’s lap. 

‘That was hot.’ Alphonse said, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Now Edward was gaping at his brother. Roy coughed awkwardly.

‘Frankly, Ed. It was.’ Roy said ‘I mean, the sex was hot.’ Roy swore that Edward was on the edge of bursting into flames from embarrassment.

‘It would seem you have a kink Edward, and if I’m correct, so does your brother and Havoc. I propose we make use of them for our mutual benefit.’ Roy’s suggestion was instantly met by a pillow to the face.

‘Stop being such a pretentious ass Roy.’ Edward rebuked, grabbing Roy’s pillow instead.

‘I rather think that’s you.’ Roy banted back slyly, delighted at the look of mortification on Edward’s face. He was met by another pillow to the face. 

‘Mind. Out of gutter.’ Edward hissed.

‘Takes two to tango.’ Roy countered smugly. Edward made a sound like a strangled cat, when he couldn’t find anything else to throw at Roy, and with Alphonse in his lap he could hardly bound up and strangle Roy. 

‘If we could get back to the topic at hand.’ Alphonse interjected before Edward could attempt to set Roy on fire with the force of his glare. ‘I have to agree with you Roy.’

Edward looked at his brother in horror.

‘B-but, we’re brothers! It’s wrong!’ He spluttered. Alphonse looked up at his brother with puppy dog eyes, causing Edward to recoil slightly. He knew those eyes all too well.

‘Wrong? Is it any more wrong than having you in me?’ He asked sweetly. Roy didn’t think it was healthy for someone to blush so many times, but then again he was more concerned with the implications of what sweet Alphonse had just said. Did he mean…?

‘A-Al!’ Hissed Edward ‘Don’t say it like that, they’ll get the wrong impression!’ he finished gesturing towards Roy and Havoc, the latter having let the customary unlit cigarette drop to the floor.

‘But it’s true brother! When we used to go traveling, you’d transmute your way into me. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it was for me every time you needed an entrance? It’s not like my armour was really meant for that sort of thing, and cleaning out everything afterwards was an absolute pain! And all because you were hiding from people!” Roy and Havoc let out a collective sigh, half in relief and even more strangely, half in disappointment.

‘This is nothing compared to that.’ Cajoled Alphonse patiently as he slowly turned red ‘I just find it incredibly arousing watching you have sex with Roy, and so does Havoc. I’m pretty sure you liked it as well, seeing as you didn’t stop when you saw us and I’d rather do it with Havoc on something more comfortable than the bathroom tiles.’

There was an uncertain silence.

‘You like it. We like it. So what’s the problem? Everyone has a kink or two.’ Havoc said as he tapped out a new cigarette, chewing on the unlit tobacco stick. Edward looked helplessly down at Alphonse, who was still giving him the puppy dog eyes. Roy knelt on the bed and draped his arms round his golden haired angel from behind.

‘Face it Ed. You have an exhibitionist streak, and I intend to have very good sex using it.’ Roy said softly nibbled on one pink ear ‘So how about we try it now?’


End file.
